Into the Unknown
by Pinellamon
Summary: Things just got more difficult for Fairy Tail. There's murderers on the loose and all Fairy Tail wants is to get rid of them for the sake of Magnolia. Things couldn't get much worse, could they? Actually, yes... yes they can! Read on as Natsu, Alice, and Reo (and some other guys/girls/mages/whatever) struggle to solve the mysteries and save the city!
1. Chapter 1

Into the **Unknown** ~ A Fairy Tail **Choose** -Your **-Adven** ture Story

 **By** Pineappleluvuh an **d Vanillamon**

Hey there! **Welcome! :3 Okay, I literally have no idea how to address this, apart from how this is a Choose-your-adventure story.** We're gonna set out some choices, and you as the reader get to choose. Simple, right? **The choices you make will affect how the story ends for you, like Telltale's** **The Walking Dead** **video game.** Some choices are minor, and others are very important. **And you can always reread for another ending…** But, after a new chapter is posted, you cannot change your answer.

This story also will help strengthen the plot of our individual stories **(Fire and Blood ~ VM and** Deadly Eyes ~ PL). **Check em' out because this is a side story for them both,** and we're going to assume you know who the characters are, what their backgrounds are, **and how they've set the setting and everything else with everything else.** We'll be using references and such for them, **so don't read this if you don't have the slightest clue as to what we're talking about.** Get it? **Got it? Good. (PL-VM is just kidding. I hope... if your not familiar with the characters, make sure you check out our stories, they are very interesting. I realy do hope that you read this story!) VM~** **And you'd better know how to tell our writing styles apart.** Because we're not writing in and out of bold like the intro/outro, got it?

Just so you know, this doesn't actually help with VM's story, but it's just a little side thing to read as she writes it. This is just to see a different side of the VM universe for her part, so know that this doesn't support her canon plot. **THANKS!**

 **Thanks, we appreciate the support.** And no updates/uploads until we get a couple reviews, we kinda can't since we need your answer.

 ***Disclaimer –** We don't own Fairy Tail in the slightest. **Maybe if we rise against Hiro Mashima, though, we** _ **can**_ **take it over and do all the NaLu fluff ;3!** No, no we won't. **But—** No, we _won't_. **Fine.**

And onward, **we GO!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day was almost coming to a close, the temperature slowly decreasing as time passed by. Normally, the streets of the joyful city, Magnolia, would be crowded with people like it would during the day.

But ever since the murders of many citizens and critical injuries of guild members started happening by one who called herself, "Rusty," the streets were eerily quiet and unnaturally empty.

That didn't stop the famous guild members of Fairy Tail from walking home late in hopes of protecting the city, its people, and capturing this mysterious girl, who called her work, 'her art.'

The younger mages, like Wendy, or Reo, would go home while the sky was still painted with warm colors, for safety precautions, like they were doing now.

After the whole café-incident, and Lucy's arm injury, Natsu had been rather restless and abandoned the task of taking the two girls (and Carla) for a few nights to watch over Lucy and try to find the murderer and get revenge for said celestial-mage. So, they'd leave early and each go home with one another's company.

"So, Reo, do you want to go home first this time, or me?" Wendy asked as she sat with her friend at a guild table, slouching on the surface. "It's gonna be dark soon, and I know the dark's not really your thing."

"Huh, I don't know. I guess that **[you and Carla/I]** should go home first tonight," Reo said, playing with her milkshake straw.

 **[Wendy and Carla first]** "Are you sure? I mean, I went home first yesterday… Are you positive?" the blunette asked, head perking up and ponytails bobbing alongside.

"Yeah, it's fine. You guys live closer anyway, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem," the small mage replied nonchalantly.

"But are you _sure_? I know you can take care of yourself, but you're only eight."

"Maybe… But I'll be able to defend myself if it comes to that. My mind is much more mature than my body, remember. Plus, I've got my daggers." While explaining, she slid one of the hidden blades out of her sleeve to make a point.

"Huh, fair point. Okay, you win. I'll go grab Carla and we'll head out before it's too dark, okay?" Wendy asked while standing up. When Reo nodded, she smiled and walked off to get her friend/"guardian."

 **[Reo first]** "Okay, that makes sense. I did go home first last night, it's only fair," she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, alright. Well, we should leave soon if that's the case. It'll be dark in a bit," the small mage said calmly.

"Right. I'll go grab Carla, and then we'll head out before then, okay?" Wendy asked as she stood up. When Reo nodded, she smiled and walked off to go find the white exceed.

 **[Back to what happens after choice]** Reo sat there and pondered a little bit about the guild and her new friends.

' _I love this guild. Everyone's so friendly and welcoming, and I really enjoy Romeo and Wendy's company. They're so nice. My only real complaint would have to be Natsu, that annoyingly dimwitted jerk. Why doesn't he just leave me and my history alone? It's not like I know his or prod him about it,'_ she thought silently, playing with her straw.

 **(If Wendy and Carla go first)** She put her blade back into the sleeve of her turtleneck and made sure it stayed in place.

Silently, she waited for her friends to return so they could finally get home as they'd done on previous nights. They'd talk, laugh, and act like two normal girls, despite the six-year age difference. She'd wanted to meet the other girl in the guild, the one with long black hair and an eyepatch, but she'd never really have the opportunity to.

' _Speaking of her, I wonder where she is. I'm not really sure what her name is… Al, Al-something, I believe. I think I joined the guild a couple days after her… Hmm… I, should probably give the glass back to Mirajane.'_

Standing up, the small mage walked through the guild hall (which was not as chatty as normal, but enough to not be uncomfortable) and made her way to the bar. She tapped the countertop with the bottom of the glass in an attempt to get Mirajane's attention, which succeeded.

"Hi, Reo! Do you need another round?" the transformer-mage asked with a smile. The younger mage smiled in return and shook her head.

"No, thank-you though. I was just heading out. Also, the shake was very tasty," she replied politely. Mirajane nodded and went to clean the dish.

"Well, don't stop me from letting you get home. I assume Wendy's going with you, right?" she asked.

"Mmhm. When she finds Carla, we'll be heading out."

"Huh. It seems she's found her, and is ready to go, then."

"Hm? Oh! Thanks for the milkshake, and I'll see you later!" she called out, running toward the entrance/exit. "Sorry about that, Wendy!"

Wendy only smiled and rubbed her head in a sisterly fashion, careful not to mess up the ponytail.

"It's fine, now off we go!" she exclaimed, Carla flying above them. With that, the three were off, ready to get home before the sun set completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three started in the direction of **[whoever's residence – Wendy and Carla at Fairy Hills, and Reo in an unknown/unnamed apartment complex]** and were gradually getting there, having small conversations and playing little games along the way (like hopscotch or never have I ever…).

"Hmmm… let me think a little… Oh! Never have I ever been on a boat," Reo said excitedly. She and Wendy were neck-and-neck in their game with one finger each.

"Dangit! I had to take one to get to Tenrou Island!" she exclaimed, putting her last finger down. "You win, Reo. Congratulations!"

"Yay! I did it! ***childish giggles*** That was fun!" she yelled in joy. She realized they were close to **[whoever's residence]** and turned around to get there, speeding up a bit.

"Reo! What are you doing? Wait for us!" Carla called out.

"We're almost there! Can't you see the buildi— **oomph!** " she yelled as she slammed into something/someone.

"HEEYY!" a voice shouted back from underneath her. Quickly, the small mage pushed herself off the person and stood up, making sure she wasn't severely hurt. When she only saw a few bruises, she held out her right hand to the person on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! Here, I'll help you up!" she said, arm extended.

"Get. Your. Dirty. Hand. _AWAY._ From ME!" She scowled, slapping her hand away. Reo pulled her arm back, the stinging and red mark not fading.

This person stood up on her own, and began patting her dress down, removing the dirt and anything else.

"Great, just great! Not only did your stupid little body hit and cut me on the wrist, but you've ruined my dress! THIS is real silk and satin, you MORON!" she exclaimed, holding up the skirt of the dress up for her to see.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't see you th-there…" she mumbled back, hiding her face in embarrassment (and to prevent her from seeing her red tears).

"YOU didn't see _ME_?! Are you blind or an un-pitiful excuse for a common-goer?!"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Wendy asked/yelled, rushing over to the scene.

"Oh great, _another_ idiot. What a surprise." She rolled her eyes.

That caught Wendy's attention and made her stare at this overly-dressed girl in bewilderment while spitting out an "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, tell me, is this **brat** yours?" she asked, pointing to Reo's white head of hair. She pointed with a look of disgust lacing her features, like if she touched her, like she'd catch a disease.

She looked at Reo, who looked on the verge of tears, then back at this girl. She looked not too much older than herself, slightly taller and bustier (like **everyone else** is compared to her), a large amount of curly red hair on her head. She had lots of make-up on that made her look like a ghost (even in the remaining light of day), gold eyeshadow and a stupid fake mole above her lip.

"Um, might I ask what you're doing walking around town this late dressed like _that_?" she asked, raising a finger to point at her garb.

"No, you may not, peasant. If you will, Get. Out. Of. My. Way. I need to leave, before your poorness and stupidity contaminates a beauty and intelligent person, like muah." **(I think I spelled that wrong... sorry if I did!)**

"Look, if you would allow me to talk this over rationally with you, I think we'd be able to settle this like-,"

"I don't care! Your little friend here ruined my dress! IT was VERY expensive and I wanted to show some of you common-people that I was better!"

Wendy was clearly annoyed with this girl, and when she opened her mouth again to speak to her and was interrupted with a "Who do you think you are?! Interrupting **me** while I'M talking!?", she **[took a deep breath and began to calmly talk and play along/ does not put up with her petty bull**** and horrible attitude and gives her a piece of her mind]**.

 **[Calmly talk and play along]** "You're right, I'm sorry. I apologize for my friend's recklessness, and we will not cross paths with you again in such a rude manner, Milady…"

"Camilia."

"Right… Milady Camilia. Come on Reo, Carla, let's let the beautiful lady through and leave her alone," Wendy said, keeping her cool. Reo nodded and walked toward her and Carla, letting plenty of space be provided for Camilia.

"Glad you shaped up. Also, teach the albino one more manners. She is disrespectful and ruined my evening. My dress is ruined, and I cannot find some of my jewelry. You had better be prepared to deal with my Father!"

"Of course. I apologize once again."

With a "Hmph!" she left, the three in stunned silence as they started for **[whoever's residence]** again.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Reo mumbled almost inaudibly. She was twiddling her thumbs and looking at the sidewalk.

"Heehee, what for? You did nothing wrong, she was just a meanie," the dragon-slayer reassured. Reo looked up, and a smile was now on her face.

"I beg to differ, Wendy-," Carla said before being cut off.

"No, she wasn't at fault. Although, you should pay attention to where you're going to avoid meeting people who will be mean to you."

"I will, I promise," she said. With that said, they continued on their paths for home after they reached the first destination.

 **[Doesn't put up with petty attitude]**

"Excuse me, but **who** do you think **you** are to talk to _me and my friend that way_?!" the dragon-slayer exclaimed angrily.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

"Come on Alice! Since when did you get so _turtle-like?"_ Katsumi asked, being the World's most annoying peson ever.

Raiden sighed. 'When is he ever going to learn his manners?'

"You too Raiden!" He shouted.

"That brat," he mutttered as he plastered on a fake smile. "Alice, aren't you going to say something?" He got no reply. "Alice?"

A few seconds later, a young girl popped out, waaay ahead of them. "Katsumi! Who are you calling turtle-like?"

Katsumi and Raiden stared at her; shocked. "Since when did she-?" they both muttered in awe, but soon broke into a sprint. It was now a race for dignity.

Alice suddenly halted to a stop. "Wait."

Katsumi looked at her in confusion. "Why? Let's just go in."

She glared at him. "Unless you want us to get killed, then sure. Let's follow what Katsumi says. Of course not!" Just up ahead was the village where the real action would be. "Hey, let me see the job flier."

She deeply examined it and soon was led to her conclusion, "...Something's not right. It says that there should be over 100 people in this village, yet there only looks to be a little over 10? What's happening?"

There was a blood curdling, spine chilling scream coming from afar. The scream slowly faded out, but it was coming from the direction they were heading. Raiden stared at Alice and Katsumi as if suggesting to go closer to where the unusual scream came from. They both nodded and ran towards the village.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Natsu unintentionally stared at Lucy's badly damaged **(now bandaged)** arm and heaved a heavy sigh as she slept in the guild infirmary.

"If I hadn't taunted Rusty like that... Lucy wouldn't have been injured," he said as he tried to not recall the horrifying "incident" that happened _before_ he passed out. He also glanced over at Gray and Juvia. Never has he seen them as hurt as they were now.

"Da** it! Da** it, DA** IT, **DA** IT**!" He cursed to himself while placing his head in his hands.

"Natsu..." a blue exceed said as he looked through the infirmary door, a worried look plastered on his face. Wendy had managed to heal some of their pain and keep them alive, but ended up putting them into a slight comatose state, which resulted in the water and ice-mage sleeping for a **while**.

'Well, at least they can't feel the pain while they're sleeping,' he thought to himself, attempting to cheer himself up.

"But Alice should be here in no time! She'll be able to heal them!" Happy exclaimed, his sulky expression replaced with one of joy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Alice, Katsumi, and Raiden soon got to the village.

"What the H*ll happened here?" Katsumi bitterly demanded as they saw the crime scene... Well, only the blood, and the organs and the ***throws up***.

"Are you the mages who replied to our request?" a man asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Now, please, what happened here?!" the three asked.

"The Cryptkuma. They have been kidnapping our people and we've never seen then since... Please find them. They have an entrance to one of their underground tunnels, just over there," a man said as he pointed to a cave. "Be careful."

They walked into the cave, and then ran into some strange creatures...

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

 **Okay, so here are your choices:**

 **[Try to talk to them] Maybe they can just talk things out, after all, they hate fighting.**

[Immediately fight them] They can beat the Cryptkuma. So if they don't attack, they might never get the job done.

 **[Run away] It might be the coward's way out, but it's best if they leave right now so they don't get kidnapped as well.**

Well, those are your three choices! **I wish you all luck! When you choose the path you want to go through, leave a review and we'll know which path to take! You can't say that you couldn't,** 'cuz afterall, people who don't have an account can write a review too!

 **-** THANKYOU and **Bye** **Bye!**

 **Pineappleluvuh & **Vanillamon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! **Welcome back to the second chapter of our choose-your-own-adventure story!** We would like to thank 'cakes' and 'Guest' for leaving your choices (we did eeny-miney-moe to decide) on what we should've done, **and icallhax for your sweet comment! We will tell that story within time, but it'll get done… so don't worry! :3** Again, thank-you for reviewing.

Anyway, we should start this thing.

 ***DISCLAIMER* We don't own Fairy Tail… or anything for that matter.** But we do own our individual characters, so boom.

Now, let's get this started!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

All three mages stood by one another in the dim cave, slowly becoming surrounded by the odd creatures that inhabited it.

' _What odd creatures,'_ Alice thought to herself, bringing a hand up to her chin. _'These things must be the Cryptkuma from the flier.'_ Without much thought or hesitation, the raven-haired girl called out to the creatures.

"Good evening!" she said calmly, no expression on her face. "I am Alice of Fairy Tail. And these two are my friends, Raiden and Katsumi."

After she finished speaking, whispers of a strange language were heard from the creatures, their odd voices echoing off the walls.

" _Mānuṣēra_ _,"_ they kept repeating, eyes darting from one to another. When they finally stopped looking at another one of their species, they turned to observe the three mages that stumbled upon their home.

In order to study them further, one stepped out and tried to touch Raiden, who was distracted and unaware of what it was doing.

Katsumi, however, turned to see the creature almost poke his friend.

"Raiden, watch out!" he yelled, moving his hand in his friend's direction. In a short moment, a water whip had snaked off his arm and smacked the thing's hand away before it could touch him.

This action angered the creatures though, and a loud screech erupted from all of their throats, making the mages clamp their hands over their ears.

"KATSUMI! Why did you do that!?" Alice yelled, glaring at him angrily.

"It was going to do something to Raiden!" he yelled back, trying to cover his ears better.

"What could it have possibly done to me?" Raiden snapped, staring at him as well. After he asked, the screeching came to a halt, and they suddenly saw the Cryptkuma surrounding them even more. Soon, they were pressed up against one another, and were bound by their hands and feet as the underground demon-things started to carry them further into the tunnel.

"You just _had_ to do that, Katsumi," Alice said, rolling her eye at him. When she looked down, she saw that her ankles were tightly wrapped in what seemed like old and frayed rags, and a lot of them.

"Well _I'm_ sorry, but I thought it was going to attack him!" the water-mage fired back, wriggling in place as to loosen the binds.

"Dude, there was nothing to worry about-!" Raiden shouted when he was cut off by more unwanted screeching.

As they entered the underground "village" of the Cryptkuma, something was very off; it reeked of rotten flesh.

The Cryptkuma came to a stop, then threw the mages into a cell made out of some type of animal's bones... with a loud **_Bang!_** The cell slammed shut and they were left with no means of escape, or is there?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **[Wendy Gives Piece of Mind]**

"I am appalled at the fact that you think _you_ can address us the way you have been! Just who do you think you are - and don't say anything about being "royalty" or any excuses along those lines!" Wendy yelled, an angry look directed at the stuck-up aristocrat.

"How _dare_ you talk to me in such a manner, commoner! You should be greatful to speak with me, Camilia R-!"

"I don't care _who_ you are! All I know is that you are snobby, rude, annoying, ungrateful, mean, and **clearly** don't respect anyone who isn't as wealthy as yourself! Also, I may be a commoner, but I am also a proud member of Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail! As are these two!

"I honestly don't feel you have the need to be so annoyingly rude! And might I ask _who_ wears this much when going outside on a walk?! You're bound to be hit with something, or quite possibly robbed/attacked! There is a murderous female named Rusty who kills anyone she can find outside at night with decapitation and air deprivation!" she finished with a huff. Camilia stood in shock as Wendy grabbed Reo's hand and pushed past her to get to her house. "Now if you'll so kindly excuse us, we need to be getting home as to prevent ourselves from getting hurt; I advise you do the same!"

The three walked away from that scene in silence, Wendy silently fuming and calming down as she pulled Reo along.

"Wendy... um, thanks for doing that," Reo mumbled, catching up to Wendy's quick pace. Suddenly they stopped at her apartment complex without her realizing. "Oh, we're here. Thanks for bringing me home Wendy."

"Sure, and she was just so infuriating that I couldn't hold back. Remember not to talk to people like that, okay?" the dragon-slayer replied with a smile. Reo nodded back, climbing up the stairs to go in the front entrance. "Well, you have a safe night, Reo!"

"You too, Wendy, Carla! Goodnight!" the small-mage said back as she disappeared behind the door.

 **[Wendy and Carla First Choice Alternative]** "Um, Wendy? Weren't you supposed to go home first?" Reo asked, confusion on her face. Wendy only smiled in return and nodded.

"Yeah, but I decided against it. You should clean yourself up, and I didn't want you to run into any other people like _her_ on your way back," the dragon-slayer replied.

"Well, thank-you very much, and I'll escort you and Carla for the next to nights as a token of my gratitude! Goodnight, and safe travels!" Reo said, as she climbed the stairs and entered the building, offering a wave to the two before disappearing behind the doors.

 **[Back to normal]** "Wendy, you know you should have just let her go home first and deal with that aristocratic jerk, right?" Carla said in a scold-ish tone. Wendy just shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I couldn't have just done that. She's my friend, and I'm one of the few she actually has, from what she's told me. I'd feel bad if I didn't. Besides, despite what she says and how mature she acts, she has the sensitive mind of an eight-year old. Speaking of sensitivity, do you remember that black-haired girl that joined the guild a little while back?"

"The one with the eye-patch?" Carla returned, looking up at the dragon-slayer. Said slayer nodded, looking ahead as a lacrima in front of the Fairy Hills building.

"Yeah. I wanted to befriend her as well. I find it weird she wears the eye-patch though. Because when I looked at it, it wasn't damaged or fake or anything, and was perfectly fine."

"Hmph. Well, I believe she must have a decent reason as to why she wears the silly thing. Perhaps she's hiding something, like Reo," the Exceed commented while placing a paw to her lip, trying to connect pieces of her vision and the two girls' weird habits together in her mind.

"I doubt that. But you're almost never wrong, so I wouldn't be sure," Wendy said, going to pick up her friend as they walked into Fairy Hills.

With that, walked inside and relaxed in their own residence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Happy looked anxiously at his partner through the little door-window as he paced the infirmary floors with growing concern for Lucy. It seemed that whenever she happened to be awake, he fell asleep, and vice-versa - it was a weird process.

With a heavy sigh, the Exceed opened the door and walked inside, worry evident on his face.

"Natsu... you should calm down. We'll catch Rusty, and make sure she never does this to anyone again!" he said in a tone of determination and hope. At his words, Natsu stopped walking and turned to look at Happy, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Happy, I appreciate that; really, I do. But we have been trying to find and capture her for four godda**ed days now, without any success - that means four people have been attacked and murdered. All the while, she's been tormenting me and possibly Lucy and a few others in our sleep! God, it's a nightmare _thinking_ about going to bed now!" the dragon-slayer spat agitatedly, running a tired hand through his hair.

He really hadn't been getting the best of sleep, as small dark circles had begun forming underneath his eyes over the past few days. In this time, he had become more paranoid than he was with Reo and her behavior.

"That might be true, but that doesn't mean you have to keep pacing all over the floor and leaving scorch marks wear your feet have been. Lucy's fine, and her arm's been healing. Plus, aren't you guys getting closer to a lead and seeing a pattern?"

"First off, I can't help the fact that I'm stressed out about _everything._ And secondly, yes we are getting closer. That doesn't mean people aren't dying every night!" he yelled angrily, his hand now rubbing his temples. _'Alice, please come back here to help Lucy. We need you,'_ he thought as he continued pacing the floor.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off quietly, as he turned to look at Lucy's peaceful face. _'Where are you , Alice?'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Time Skip~!**

 _Knock Knock..._ _Knock Knock... **Knock Knock.**_

Wendy was brushing her hair into two long ponytails when many quick-paced knocks could faintly be heard at her door. Setting her hairbrush down, she walked over to the door and asked who was there.

"It's me, Reo! And I come bearing important news!" said mage exclaimed quickly, alraming the dragon-slayer that something was wrong.

"Do you recall that girl from yesterday? The one that stopped us on the street last night?" she quickly asked, earning a nod from Wendy. "Well, I was walking over here to walk with you to the guild, when I saw police tape and smelled something... off. It turns out that she was murdered when the night was amongst us!"

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock from their previously sleepy demeanor. Although the girl was a brat, she didn't wish for her to die - surely no one else would have wanted her dead... except for the murderer.

"The Magic Council had rushed to the scene, since she turned out to be a huge deal as an aristocrat's daughter. She was covered in wounds, and there was a small amount of resistance on her end. But, she wasn't killed from decapitation or air-deprivation like the other murders - she was killed by another murderous mage!" Reo explained in a fast tone, eyes full of concern. "Other than her spoiled-rich attitude, I don't really see a reason as to why she would be killed."

The 2 girls stood there, pondering for a while as to why she would have been killed. A little while into their thinking jam, Reo proposed an idea.

"Maybe we can go get some breakfast or something, and then look at the crime scene? Or, maybe you'd want to eat afterward... huh?" the white-haired-mage asked, looking at Wendy for an answer.

"Hmmm... I think we should **[go for breakfast first/take a look at the crime scene first]**. How does that sound?" she asked/replied.

 **[Breakfast first]** "Sounds good... I am rather hungry at the moment. You should get Carla, and we'll head out." With that, the three females started walking out of the residence and looking for a place to eat.

 **[Crime Scene first]** "I think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to unintentionally purge my breakfast after eating it while looking around. Go get Carla, and we can go take a look at what awaits us." After that, Wendy went to grab the Exceed and the three made their way to the place where it happened, hoping their appetites wouldn't be ruined afterward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu sat by Lucy's bed, head resting in his crossed arms as he watched her sleep - before you say anything, _yes_ , I'm aware the sentence itself is rather creepy sounding, but you know you've done that to someone before... **admit it** -, a calm expression on her face.

His eyes began to feel heavy as he felt the desire to sleep start to overcome his slightly exhausted exterior. Just before his eyes shut completely, he heard a giggle escape the mouth of the girl laying in front of him.

Immediately, his head bolted up and eyes snapped open, eyeing Lucy's giggling form while she continued to slumber.

"Lucy?" He called out, slightly worried. When he got no response and made sure she was okay, he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "She must be dreaming, the weirdo," he said jokingly. Suddenly, his strong ears picked up a weird sound in the distance, that was quickly getting closer to them.

"NATSUUUU!" A voice yelled, but then immediately ceased functioning as the owner had crashed into a wall, an armful of fish toppling on top of him. Looking up at his friend, Happy smiled a stupid grin (like he always had). "Natsu, I brought some fish!" Happy proudly stated. "I made sure they were _the really yummy ones_! Maybe with these, Lucy can recover faster!"

With a _whatamIgonnadowithyou_ -toned sigh, Natsu stood up and ruffled the fur on top of his partner's head, a gentle smile accompanying.

"Thanks, Happy! That's super nice of you - wanna have Mira prepare them for us?" he asked, receiving a huge and happy nod from the small blue cat

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **[Breakfast First]**

"Wow, I can't believe I ate all of that food; I'm absolutely stuffed!" Wendy beamed happily, patting her satisfied belly.

"You can say that again!" Reo agreed.

"Wendy, despite being 20 years old, you _still_ have the tendencies of a child!" Carla sighed. Reo's previously closed eyes opened and stared at the two in shock at the Exceed's statement.

"Wait... Wendy, you're 20 years old?! But you look like you're 13; that _can't_ be possible!" the small mage exclaimed, eyeing the blunette up and down.

"Heehee, it's a looooonng story," Wendy replied with a chuckle. "I'll tell it to you later." Suddenly, they halted to a stop as they saw police men and other authorities of the law. "So this must be the crime scene..." They stared at the guards, who hadn't noticed them yet or hadn't acknowledged their presence.

"Follow me, maybe they'll let us in if we show them our guild marks," Reo suggested as she led the two to a guard. They explained who they were, that they heard the news and wanted to see the scene. Unfortunately, their signs didn't cut it and the guard moved them along.

"Great... _now_ how do we get in?" Carla asked sarcastically, arms crossed over her chest.

Reo smiled. "We don't. And since I thought this might happen because we're so young - age-ists - I personally went over to Fairy Tail and got this new mission for us to do! I thought it looked interesting, and it pays a decent amount." She held up the flier excitedly for the two to see. "We can go once the girl with the eyepatch comes back - um... what was her name again?"

"Tskimora, Alice-san (Alice Tskimora)," Wendy replied.

"Huh... I thought it was Al-something. I know she wears an eye-patch and has dark black hair... she must have some weird stuff underneath her eyepatch, like tons of scars, or maybe the eye is actually missing - _ew -_ , or she has a lot of piercings like Gajeel!" Reo exclaimed excitedly (weird as that sounds).

"Eheheheh... you're getting the wrong impression of Alice-san - she's very sweet and kind, and just an ordinary girl; not some heavy metal loving person with an evil history," Wendy nervously laughed.

"...Oh, so she's the exact opposite of Gajeel?" This made Wendy sweatdrop and continue to chuckle nervously.

"Yup, to put it bluntly. The opposite of Gajeel the Iron Dragon-Slayer."

"Cool! I'm so excited to meet her! Maybe she can come with us on our mission if she's not too tired," the small mage said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah! We can invite others along with us, too! Lucy-chan might accept, since Alice can heal better than I can, and Erza-chan, and Natsu-san!" Wendy said happily. Reo visibly cringed at Natsu's name, remembering what he did a couple nights ago. She hasn't talked to him since, even though he's asked her questions almost every day. Super. Annoying.

 **[Crime Scene First]**

"So you're _sure_ it was this way, Reo? Becuase I'm not seeing any police tape or signs of the authorities around," Carla grumbled, annoyed with having to be woken up so early. Usually Wendy would let her sleep if a friend was over.

"Yup, I'm absolutely positive," Reo said without any hesitation. The tone she had as she spoke made her sound very confident in what she was doing. The small mage suddenly came to a stop. "This is where it is," she exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "And there's no guards; we should take a look while we have the chance."

Reo attempted to walk and climb over some police tape, but she was immediately stopped by Carla.

"Don't you find it strange that they left it unguarded - has that ever crossed your mind, or have you even noticed?" Carla asked. She was taking the extra careful, more promising path; there was no way that she's going to allow Wendy to get caught by the council. It's bad enough that _that_ person is already wanted.

"Maybe... We can wait for Alice to get here, or maybe we could-" Wendy was cut off by more of Carla's lectures.

"We are going to go back to the guild and wait for a few extra hands to help us with this task," the Exceed explained, paws on her hips.

"But what if-"

"NO!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wendy, Carla, and Reo had walked over to the guild. Carla had completely cconvinced them to wait or the other people.

The guild was rowdy as always, as if left untouched since the last time she was here. Reo smiled as she and her friends received kind greetings from their guildmates.

"Yo, welcome back!"

"Hey, long time no see!"

"Hiya! Where've ya been?"

Many people welcomed the three back, especially the white-haired mage. The warm welcomes had managed to make her feel appreciated and happy, a warm and fuzzy sensation tingling in her fingertips.

 **A few hours later...**

Wendy slammed her head on the table and Carla plopped down right next to her. While waiting for Alice, it had become ex _tremely_ boring.

"What's the point in waiting here when obviously Alice and Kasai won't be coming here for a while?" Carla asked as she fought against her boredom. Carla glanced at the clock and nearly fell of the bench. "We've been waiting for 4 hours?! Jeez, it's already 3 in the afternoon!"

"Man, has it really been that long? Huh, we should've just looked ourselves," Reo said, heterochromatic eyes slightly wet after a yawn escaped her mouth.

"We should check on Lucy-san while we wait, then. She's been sleeping more and more since the... _incident_ , that occurred a little while ago," Wendy suggested. Reo started to take her suggestion into consideration, lips pursed into a thin line.

 _'I am aware she is in a less critical state, but she is still injured and in the process of healing. However, she and Natsu have a nice tendency of pestering me about something that does_ not _concern either of them...'_ she thought, a finger brought to her lip. However, she and the blond were still nakama, plus she wasn't _too_ intolerable and stuck up for her when Natsu made her cry. So with an unnoticeable sigh, she smiled and motioned for her, Wendy, and Carla to visit the infirmary.

As the trio made their way into said room, they heard an unusual voice. They all looked at one another and raced over toward Lucy.

"Lucy/Lucy-san, are you alright?!" they asked in unison, (well, not in those _exact_ words).

They were immediately answered **[shushed]** by an obciously sleep-deprived Natsu.

"Ssshhhh! You guys have to be quiet; she's still asleep!" the fire-mage whisper-yelled. His tired face had a half-hearted glare on it as he sat back down in his chair and refocused his attention to the sleeping mage before him.

"Huh. Since when do _you_ care about those around you?" Reo asked coldly. She wore a less-than-happy expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmmm... let me think about that for a minute. Since, I don't know... _forever_ ," he retorted, looking back up at her.

"Huh, was "forever" yesterday - or perhaps before we walked in today?" Reo snapped back.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, anger written on his face. But he was interrupted by the roar of a cheerful guild welcoming as the loud sound of the guild doors opening resonated throughout the room.

Confused about the noise, the four conscious mages made their way to the main hall **(Reo and Natsu sending vicious glares the other's way),** where a girl with hair rattier than a bird's nest stood. She wore an eyepatch and a flaming bird on her shoulder.

"Taidaima," she said, with her crazy look.

"Oi! What happened to _you?_ " someone shouted.

" ***Tch*** rude. I just had to take a little detour, and it ended up messing up my appearance. Someone please get me a brush," she responded pulling a twig out of her hair. She then noticed Reo and quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "Hmm... new face. Are you perhaps, new to the guild?"

"Yes. Not exactly sure how long I've been here, but it's been a while, that much I know. Anyway, I'm Reo; it's a pleasure to meet you," Reo responded while trying to hide the excitement in her voice and the irritation she still felt from a certain dragon-slayer.

"Here Alice," Mirajane said as she offered Alice a comb with a small smile.

"I'm Alice Tskimora, and the pleasure is all mine. I'm now going to quickly brush my hair; afterall, this is one pretty wild look, right?"

As she brought the comb up to try and detangle a knot, Natsu grabbed her wrist and strated pulling her toward the infirmary door. "That can wait 'til later. You need to help Lucy (Gray and Juvia too)," he said, practically dragging her toward Lucy's sleeping form. "Do you think you can help her?"

Alice thoroughly examined Lucy, thinking as she did so. "I can manipulate the tissue to heal faster, but it will take some time. I'm still not very skilled with my power and there aren't any books about it in the library, at least not when I checked," she stated simply.

She closed her eye[s] for a few seconds and when she opened it [them], it [they] glowed a bright turquoise color. Slowly yet noticeably, Lucy's blood began to dry up and form a scab. Her skin carefully folded over the scab and thankfully revealed no signs of scarring or even the injury.

"All done," Alice breathed while bringing a hand to her forehead. "She should awake in a few minutes or so."

"Thank you so much, Alice!" Natsu exclaimed, some of the worry leaving his face (and being replaced with a grin). "If it's not too much, could you possibly help out Gray and Juvia too? They've been out of commission for a day longer," he asked, pulling back a curtain that revealed Gray and Juvia sleeping, their conditions not getting any better than they had been found in about 10 days ago; they were in a deep slumber that was thankfully keeping them alive, courtesy of Wendy.

Alice inhaled, and then exhaled - never has she tried to complete anything more difficult. She shut her eyes, and opened them to reveal the turqoise glow once more. However, said glow was now very dull and Alice was sweating from exhaustion. When she was almost done, her visible eye flickered.

"Just a little bit... more.." she whispered, putting all of her energy into one final wave as she almost finished fixing Gray's condition. "There, done!" On that note, she fell to the floor with her eyes closed shut, right when Lucy awakened. Natsu felt very rejoiced as he met with his partner's awake face (for he hadn't seen it in a while).

"Alice!" Wendy and Reo shouted in unison, worry visible on their faces. The two older mages turned to see what was going on, and slowly made their way to see how they could help, for

Alice Tsukimora had passed out from exhaustion and over exertion, and now lay back first on the wooden floor.

 **Okay! So here are your choices!**

 **A) Force Wendy to heal her so that Juvia can be healed as well, but make a huge sacrifice.**

 **B) Let Alice rest but have Juvia stay in a slightly worsening state.**

 **BTW, for those who read the incomplete chapter 2 before: As stated in the reviews, Rachel is our wonderful editor. PL accidentally uploaded the chapter when she thought it was complete. Sorry for the mistake!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and we hope to see you next time! Don't forget to review, and we'll see your choices then!**

 **THANKYOU and Bye Bye! :3**

 **Vanillamon & Pineappleluvuh (AKA, Pinellamon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! So quick announcements; Pineappleluvuh is in the process of rewriting her story _Deadly Eyes,_ so if you were in the middle of reading it... she apologizes for the inconvenience. Also, I cannot stress this enough and I'm really stressed out about hoping this fact gets out properly - this story does not develop the plot of my story _Fire and Blood_ in any way, but some things are tied together, so yeah. Sorry, and here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, just our original characters**

"Ne, Wendy... do you think that you could heal her so she could heal Juvia too?" Natsu asked as he paced around the room. The fact that this was the second time he hadn't been able to catch one of his sickly nakama was unintentionally adding more to his plate.

"Pardon? Um... I don't think that's a very good idea to do that... It'd be better if she got some rest and not a sped up healing process when she can heal just fine on her own," Wendy said, watching the two other mages observe Alice's condition.

"But _can_ you do it?" the fire-mage asked impatiently. After receiving a nod from Wendy, he breathed a small sigh of relief. The sky dragon-slayer then walked over to the unconscious mage and looked up at Natsu with a _'Don't say I didn't warn you, though'_ look.

Inhaling deeply, she raised her hands above Alice and worked her magic **(literally and metaphorically)**. A few moments later, a small groan came out of the young teen's lips. Upon seeing her uncovered eye open up, Lucy quickly reached her good hand out to help her up, but was slapped away in rejection.

"Don't touch me," the black-haired teen glared. Now this was a turn of events - since when was Alice - the kind and polite girl with a cool eyepatch [according to Happy] - so cold-hearted? Soon after that little spell, she attempted to stand from her position on the ground, but found herself muttering profanities as she fell to the floor in exhaustion **(once again)**.

 _"Da** it! It has only been a few years since I've been awake, yet this girl has only gotten weaker!?"_ she thought angrily as she looked at her body, causing some eye-brows to raise in confusion. Finally, "Alice" caught a glimpse of the mages and Exceeds, then cleared her throat. "Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Luna."

The four conscious mages and Exceeds exchanged confused looks and looked at her in shocked awe. When they finally decided to ask what was going on, they were interrupted with a "Well, I'll be taking my leave now!" from her lips.

As she bounded for the door, a warm hand clamped onto her wrist and pulled her away from the door. Turning, she saw a man with... wow, pink hair... and a smile on his tired-looking face.

"Alice, thanks so much for doing that! Now since you're awake, can you help Juvia out?" Natsu asked, pointing toward the sleeping rain woman. Luna looked and pursed her lips into a thin line, visibly annoyed.

"But she's fine, just knocked out due to strong comatose magic. _He_ was in bad condition before, but now he's alright," she said, motioning to Gray.

"Oh! Well then... let's go on a mission!" he said with something along the lines of enthusiasm. Luna's eyes looked around and she managed to recognize these people.

 _'These people are Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla the Exceeds, and... Reo, I guess,'_ she contemplated, eyes furrowed in concentration. While thinking, she caught a glimpse of the Reo-girl rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Seriously? After she _just_ woke up? Goodness, she needs to have at least _some_ rest!" she yelled/explained to the fire-mage. Suddenly his brightened mood darkened as he looked back her way.

"She's fine! 'Sides, Wendy's really good with her magic, and no one asked you. You don't even have to come - in fact, it'd probably be nicer that way!" he retorted.

"Not like I'd want to go anywhere with _you_ anytime soon," she said, ceasing her glaring to glance at Luna. As he mumbled a 'Whatever,' he left the room to look at the request board.

"Riiight, well I'm glad you're alright, Alice. I'm gonna go and help him choose something not-dangerous," Lucy said with a smile. "Also, thank-you very much for healing my arm! It doesn't hurt a twinge anymore, and I really appreciate it."

"Uhh... sure." With that, she, Wendy, and the Exceeds left the room, Reo and the black-haired mage starting to follow suit. "So, what was that whole exchange about?" she asked Reo.

"Oh! Um, please excuse me for that, I'm not normally like that. It's just so... so, **argh!** I can't stand that ignoramus! He's rude, nosy, clueless, agitating, I can barely stand it!" the white-haired mage exclaimed, arms in the air. "But... but that's just my opinion on him, so pay it no heed."

Luna only rolled her eyes and commented, "Oh please. You might be pretty young -how old are you?- but you seem to know what you're talking about. I can see _why_ you hate him so much." Reo raised her eyebrows at the confession, but went along with it nonetheless.

 _'Finally,_ someone _understands the truth,'_ she thought, opening the door to the main hall. She took a quick look behind her to see that the black-haired mage disappeared.

'She was right here a second ago' she muttered to herself as she examined the room. There was no sign of her leaving. In fact, there was only _one_ exit; the one she was standing in front of. "What the heck?"

"Hey Alice! Wendy told me that Reo had a mission, let's g-" Natsu yelled as he broke down the door. He glared at Reo. "What'd you do to her?" He asked suspiciously. The younger mage rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care selfish bum?" She coldly insulted. Here we go again.

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, but immediatly stopped himself. "Look, I don't have time for this. If want to find Alice, we have to do this together."

Reo stared at the ground. "Only this once will I ever concur with you."

The two mages left the building in attempt to find Alice, err... Luna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 ***Yawn*** "It feels nice to stretch my legs once in a while," Luna thought aloud as she stretched her arms and legs. "What was this girl doing in her life? Hiding? Pffffft. Coward." She silently laughed to herself.

She roamed the town with sparkles in her eyes. "This place changed so much since I was last here." She said with excitement.

"What a weirdo," a voice commented. She felt two pairs of eyes watching her. "You've seen it a few 2 days ago."

Luna turned around to see who it was, but couldn't recognize them. "Hmmm. This idiot girl managed to make some handsome friends. Quite impressive," she thought to herself.

"Woah! Nice hair." Katsumi said in a sarcastic tone. Riden jammed his elbow into his rib.

"So, Alice, we're planning on going on another mission soon. Wanna come?" Raiden asked hopefully.

"Uhhhhhh..." Luna stammered. Gotta play it safe. "Nah, I'm too tired."

Katsumi stared at her. "Okay... Suit yourself." He said in between his aching pain. "I was the one who saved our lives last time. Idiot."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'd uh... better get going now! See ya guys later!" She stammered nervously, then immediately walked/ran away.

While she was making her great escape, a certain annoying, rude, insensitive, idiotic, pink haired boy caught a glimpse of her, then made his way to her."Got'cha!" He pulled her towards the dirction of the guild where Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds were.

'Ugh. There's so many ways I could kill this ba****d.' Luna thought with anger as she was dragged away by pure stupidity.

"Let. Me. Go." She scowled as the eyes turned a light shade of lavander. Natsu immediately let go. "Good. Now turn around and run back to the guild and leave me alone." And he did just that.

"Whew. What a jerk." She thought aloud, little did she know that Reo was standing right next o her.

"I know right! He is such a nuisance. It's hard to believe that people actually _like_ him." She commented.

Luna turned around in confusion. "Oh it's just you. I thought it was someone else. What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered by Natsu, can you believe it?! That airhead actuallly ordered _me_ to fnd you. We want to go on a mission with you." She answered as she stared at the girl's missing eyepatch.

"It depends on what type of mission."

"It's a murder mystery. Camilia- something. She was a brat!" Reo replied.

"Uhhh.. sure? Luna stuttered as she stared at the younger mage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Moronic brainless salamander, I brought Alice." Reo stated. She was still annoyed at how the brainless guy actually _ordered_ her.

"Good job li'l kid!" Natsu grinned. "Let's all go then."

Reo stared at him with disbelief. "You're really going to go? How much stupider can you get?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

Natsu shrugged and coldy replied,"You _don't_ have to go then. Alic- I mean Luna is the perfect replacement, if not better." He the looked at Luna, and then at Team Natsu. "You all ready to go?" He asked.

Reo stared at Alice and Wendy and gave them a _helpme_ look. Wendy nodded as she realized the hint. "Um.. Natsu-san? I think we should bring Reo because it's more fun with more people."

"Well, since you state it that way, I suppose that I should tag along." Reo said, not caring what Natsu would say against it. "We're doing the mission I picked out, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy said as she held up the flier that Wendy gave her.

"Where do we go?" Carla asked out of curiosity.

"A mansion owned by Kargo M. Liasones. Apparently his daughter was murdered." Natsu replied, obviously excited that they're going to be 'detectives.'

"Why do I get the feeling that there's going to be some weirdo involved?" Lucy asked as shivers were sent down her spine. "Well, at least Natsu didn't choose the job."

"Enough talk, and let's go!"

Luna nervously laughed. 'Why do I get such a bad feeling about this?' She thought to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" 'Are we almost there _now?'_ She says."a giant clock mimicked. Inside was a certain tired, blonde haired, 17 year old girl.

"Man, you're annoying as usual." Natsu sighed, but didn't bother to look back.

"Speak for yourself." Reo muttered under her breath.

He shot a cold glare at her, and Reo returned the favor.

"Enough." Luna scolded as she scowled at the two of them. "You're yapping is making my head hurt." She touched her temples and sighed. She closed her eyes and continued to walked and heard an "I'm sorry" from both of them.

"Thank yo-" she said, but was cut off by a shriek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luch shrieked as she sank down to her knees and pointed at a hole.

They all immediately went to her to comfort her. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he worriedly stared at her, trying to calm down the sobbing, horrified girl.

"I..I...I... w...was... ju.. ju...just... exp...lor...ing... and... and..." she sobbed as she pointed at the hole again. "I.. found... a...a...a...skele...ton...in...th..th..that...hole..."

She continued to sob. Luna thoroughly looked at the hole. "There was a body here?" She asked. Lucy nodded. Luna stared at the hole again. "There's nothing there."

Lucy looked up and confusion was obviously there. "B-b-but th-there w-w-as ob..viously.. a body there..."

 **(Ignore her shriek, amd continue walking)**

Luna shrugged, and stared at the hole again. "There's no sign of a body being here." She stared at Lucy, then at the younger mages. "Let's continue walking."

 **(Insist on looking for this mysterious body)**

"Natsu, you look over there, Happy follow him. Lucy and will search here." Luna ordered. They nodded and parted ways.

They were silent for the rest of the walk, horrified by the fact that there's a different murderer on the loose, aside from Rusty.

"Heheheh..." Happy nervously laughed. "We're here..." They stood in front of the building

 **I apologize for the late update. We actually were stumped on ideas, so I apologize if this chapter wasn't well written like the previous chapter. Also, be sure to check out Deadly Eyes and Fire and Blood; A Fairy Tail Fanfic.**

 **See ya later,**

 **Pineappleluvuh and Vanillamon**


End file.
